haunted_mansion_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian Gracey
Dorian Gracey, also known as Master Gracey or the Aging Man, is a male ghost currently haunting Gracey Manor. Description Unspeably full of himself, Dorian Gracey has a sense of entitlement that only his brother the Ghost Host seems able to ever tame. He haunts his portrait in the Foyer. He usually appears as a young, handsome man. Biography Early Life The son of wealthy New Orleans businessmen George and Abigail Gracey, Dorian was also the younger brother of Vincent Beauregard Gracey. Due to Vincent being their eldest son and as shrewd a businessman as themselves, the Graceys bequeathed most of their fortune to him, but Vincent was also dark and somewhat scary even to his own parents. Due to this, it was their second son, the naive, youthful, good-looking Dorian, whom they spoilt rotten and gave most of their attention to. The Cursed Painting As a young adult, Dorian Gracey thrived in social events and often organized lavish parties in the Graceys' various residences. During one such party, he met painter Basil Hallward, who admired Dorian's youthful handsomeness, and painted a remarkably accurate picture of him. Dorian, true to his usual arrogance, bragged about his beauty and that of the picture. Vincent Beauregard Gracey, who had had just about enough of this, ended up replying harshly that his looks would fade and his youthful spark would wither, both corrupted and eventually destroyed by Death. Dorian, terrified at the thought of parting from his decadent lifestyle, expressed the wish that his portrait age instead of him. Later Life Unexplainedly, his wish was granted; by whom, no one knows. Having discovered he could never age, or catch diseases, or even die at all, Dorian redoubled in his lavishness and decadence. Flying from affair to affair and party to party, Dorian wasted away the Graceys' riches under the concerned eyes of his siblings, from whom he was growing increasingly distant. During this time, Dorian had taken to hiding his cursed Portrait in the Attic of the Mansion, fearing someone would stumble upon it and discover his dark secret. Death Several decades later, Dorian was forced to murder the now old Basil Hallward as well as the brother of a woman he'd once loved. At heart, he was no murderer, and the ensuing guilt got through to him and drove him back to Gracey Manor. For the first time since it had first started morphing, he looked at his portrait. Horrified at what he saw (a horrible, corpselike, wicked-looking mockery of his own appearance), he stabbed the portrait, lifting the curse but also causing his own death. Afterlife Dorian Gracey's afterlife has been mostly uneventful. As a ghost, he has gained the ability to possess his Portrait, which can now morph on his command. Dorian himself can also go through the same transformation as his portrait-self, although this is more controlled by his emotions than by his rational mind, unlike the Portrait. Though Dorian's last-moment redemption was carried over in death, old lifelong habits die hard, and he can still usually be found in the Ballroom of the Haunted Mansion, where he enjoys the party. Index Index of Stories Featuring Dorian Gracey Origins The 'Aging Man' is a canonical character whose portrait is seen in the Foyer of the Walt Disney World and Tokyo versions of the Haunted Mansion ride. The portrait is obviously based on Dorian Gray, the famous novel character created by Oscar Wilde. The name of 'Master Gracey' originates from one of the Family Plot's tombstones, but is not officially linked to the man in the portrait, though fans have thought so for years. Category:Characters Database Category:Canon Character Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Gracey family Category:Haunted Mansion Ghost